Here With Me
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy and Gabriella got married the last year of High School. But one day she left and nothing has been like normal since. Where is she and why did she go?
1. I still can't believe you're gone

**Here With Me**

**Chapter 1**

Where is she? I want her back I love her. She's my wife. I still remember the day she left. Troy thougt to himself.

_Troy walked in to his and Gabriella's house. "Brie are you ready we have to meet my parents now!" no answer._

"_Brie?" "Gabby?" Troy searched in their whole house and when he came to their bedroom there was a letter. It said 'Troy'. Troy opened it and began to read._

_Dear Troy_

_When you read this letter I'm already gone_

_I'm sorry I didn't said goodbye._

_But don't call or try to find me, you just have to move on._

_Tell my mom that she doesn't have to worry and that I love her._

_Troy remember that I will always love you no matter what_

_You made my life complete and I couldn't have found a_

_better husband. But I had to leave and I can't tell you why._

_I'm really sorry._

_Yours Gabriella_

_Troy read the letter again and again. He couldn't believe she was gone .He looked down at the letter and he could see Gabriella had cried when she wrote it. He cried and new tears came down on the letter. "Gabriella come back I love you"_

Troy still had the letter and he looked at it every day. Why? Gabriella why? I want you here in my arms.

Chad came in. "Hey Troy what's up?" He showed him the letter. Chad had already seen it about a thousand times. "Troy forget her!" "Chad I can't she's my wife and I love her" "Troy it has been 3 years" "Chad I don't care she'll come back" "Troy I hate to say this, but I don't think she'll ever come back" Chad told him "SHE WILL!" Troy screamed.

Couldn't he see I couldn't forget her? She means too much to me.

"Do you wanna come play basket with me, Zeke, Jason and Ryan?"

"No thanks" Troy said.

"Troy you have to let yourself have some fun sometimes"

"No I don't have to, not without Brie"

"Troy.."

"Chad no, I'm not coming out with you, I'm not"

"Fine!" Chad left leaving a devastated Troy on the bed. Troy started crying and he couldn't stop his tears when they had first started.

_With Gabriella_

Troy I miss you so much. I'm sorry I just left but I had to. She thought to herself.

_Gabriella and Troy was going to meet Troy's parents. Troy would come home and pick her up in about 2 hours. It knocked on the door. Gabriella opened it and saw 'Jake'._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Glad to see you too babe"_

"_Don't ever call me babe"_

"_Oh c'mon Gabby you know you liked it, when I called you babe"_

"_Jake leave me alone, I'm not your girlfriend anymore and I haven't been for 2 years"_

"_Oh you miss me"_

"_No I don't, please leave"_

"_Gabriella you left me and I told you I would get my revenge"_

"_Your revenge if someone should be getting revenge it should be me, for every time you SLAPPED me"_

"_Well if you did as I said I wouldn't have slapped you"_

"_So now it's my fault?"_

"_Yes of course it is, everything is your fault"_

"_Jake please just leave!"_

"_No I want my revenge, so if I can't be with you, nobody can"_

"_No what did you do to Troy?"_

"_Nothing yet" "But if you don't listen to me then I may use this at him" he took a gun out of his jacket._

"_Jake no" Gabriella began to cry._

"_Aww Gabriella so sensitive, well if you don't leave him, I'll kill him. Don't ever try to call, see or try any other way of contacting him. If you do I'll kill your pretty ass. And if you don't leave I'll kill his ass. You have an hour" he left and Gabriella felt to the floor crying like a little baby what should she do? She walked upstairs and packed all her stuff and put them down in her car. She new Jake wasn't kidding. Then she found a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a letter for Troy while she was crying really much._

_Dear Troy_

_When you read this letter I'm already gone_

_I'm sorry I didn't said goodbye._

_But don't call or try to find me, you just have to move on._

_Tell my mom that she doesn't have to worry and that I love her._

_Troy remember that I will always love you no matter what_

_you made my life complete and I couldn't have found a_

_better husband. But I had to leave and I can't tell you why._

_I'm really sorry._

_Yours Gabriella_

_She found an envelope and put the letter down in it. She looked at her watch, it had been 55 minutes since Jake left. She walked down and out to her car thinking this would probably be the last time she would see her house ever again. She drove away and Jake was driving right behind her smiling._

It has now been 3 years and Gabriella lived Arizona so she wasn't that far away from Troy, but she never drove back to him afraid of what Jake would do, 'cause she knew he was watching her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, when a 2 year old boy ran over to her.

"Mama what's wrong" James Alexander Bolton asked his mom.

"Nothing sweetie I'm fine. Mama's boy don't have to worry"

"Mama sure 'bout that?"

"Yes buddy"

"Good cause Jamie don't want mama to be sad"

"That's my boy" she hugged him. "I love you buddy" "I love you too mama"


	2. It's better when you aren't alone

**Chapter 2**

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella was watching her little boy playing basketball outside their little garden. God, how he looked like Troy. Gabriella took out a photo album from the bookcase. She looked at a picture of Sharpay and her. She was her best friend. And she really missed her. She still remembered when they took the picture it was taking when they were juniors.

"_Ryan take a new picture"_

"_Shar you've said that 10 times now, isn't it good enough"_

"_No I want it to be perfect"_

_After about 50 pictures._

"_Please let it be good" Ryan said tired of taking pictures of Gabriella and Sharpay._

"_Yeah please, I can't do this anymore" Gabriella said and giggled._

_Sharpay looked at the picture and then she looked up at both of them with a sad look. "I'm sorry guys but we have to take a new one"_

"_Argh" Gabriella and Ryan said in unison. "Just kidding it's a great picture" Sharpay said._

_Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other and then at Sharpay. They ran over to her and started tickling her. "Stop it. Please. I just wanted it to be perfect" Sharpay said between her laughs, and all 3 of them ended up laughing on the floor, and none of them could stop again._

Tears were rolling down her face at the thought of Sharpay and Ryan. She really missed them.

Jamie came running in to the living room to Gabriella. "Mama I'm hungry" Gabriella sobbed. Jamie hugged her. "Mama don't be sad, I'm right here" she hugged her little boy tighter and cried harder.

Jamie gave her kiss on the cheek and pointed on the picture of her and Sharpay. "Mama who's blond girl?" She sniffled. "It's mama's best friend"

"Where's she?"

"She's home buddy"

"Home here?"

"No sweetie, home's not here. It never has"

"Where's home?" Jamie was confused.

"It's not that far away" Gabriella had still tears in her eyes.

"Why we not home?"

"It's complicated sweetie, but I hope we'll be soon"

"He play basket, he look good" Jamie said as he pointed to a picture of Troy playing basketball. "Mama who's he?"

Another tear fell down her face. "It's your daddy"

"Why's daddy not here?"

"He want to be, but he can't you'll find out when you get older. Now enough with the questions, shouldn't I make us some Mac and Cheese?"

"YEAH" he screamed and clapped his hands.

_With Troy_

Troy, his parents, Ryan and Sharpay, their parents, Chad, his parents, Taylor, her big sister and their parents, and Kelsi, Jason Zeke, his parents and Gabriella's parents were all having a BBQ at Troy's parents' house. Troy had stayed at his parents' for the night and was lying on his bed in his old room.

Everybody was in the living room, except Troy. "Chad could you please go get Troy, he's in his old room" Phoebe (Troy's mom) asked Chad. "Of course Mrs. Bolton"

"Chad I have known you, your whole life, when do you learn to call me Phoebe?"

"Never" Phoebe laughed at him, while he was running up the stairs to get Troy.

Chad knocked on the door, and walked in without getting a respond. "Hey man your mom told me to get you, everybody is down there"

"No not everyone. Bella isn't"

"Troy come on, I don't want to drag you downstairs"

"Then don't"

"Troy"

"No I'm not coming down"

"But your mom told me to get you"

"Then just tell her I'm not coming down"

"Troy stop thinking about her!"

"Chad I can't, can't you see that?"

"Troy 3 years, 3 years she has been gone for, she's not coming back. Forget her"

"Chad I told you I can't. What if Taylor left, would you just forget about her?"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"NO, SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GABRIELLA'S IS MY WIFE SO I CAN'T FORGET HER"

"WAS, SHE WAS YOUR WIFE!"

"NO CHAD, SHE WASN'T MY WIFE SHE IS MY WIFE AND I'M NOT FORGETTING ABOUT THE GIRL I LOVE MOST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD"

Now everybody was standing in the doorway looking at Troy. "Honey what's going on, why are you 2 yelling and why aren't you coming down?" Phoebe asked her son.

"Mom I'm not coming down, I'm sorry it isn't right!"

"Why not, everybody is here"

"No everybody isn't! You know she's missing, and I'm not coming down or beginning to smile until she comes home, and I don't care if I have to wait forever I'm not going to smile without her"

"Honey" Phoebe said.

"Mom just go, everybody just go"

Everybody left except Mandy Montez (Gabriella's mom.) "Troy can I talk to you?"

"What?"

"I know how you feel, I miss her too, and I know it's hard to smile without her, but I know she wants you to smile sometimes, even though it's hard. She doesn't want you to be sad all the time"

"But how can I be happy, when she isn't here?" he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie" she hugged him.

"I know it's hard, but try to, for your own sake"

"Where is she mami?" (Troy has always known Gabriella and when he was little Gabriella always said mami to Mandy, so Troy did as well, and he just continued doing it)

"I don't know sweetie. But I believe she'll come back, we just have to give her some faith. C'mon dinners ready"

"I'm not going" he told her.

"Please Troy do it for me"

"Okay" he gave her a smile.

"Thanks"

Troy and Mandy walked downstairs and everybody were shocked to see Troy downstairs. "It's good to see you down here son" Jack told his only child. And Troy faked a smile.

They were having dinner and everybody were talking and laughing about stuff. But the only thing Troy could think of was Gabriella. What was she doing right now?

"Mama, me can't eat more"

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to"

"Mama play basket with Jamie?"

"Sure buddy go find your basketball while I take the dishes"

"Okay" Jamie ran out after his basketball while Gabriella took the dishes.

Jamie ran back to his mom with a basketball in his arms. "Jamie ready"

"Okay sweetie I'm ready too, so what about we go, to the park and play?"

"Cool"

Gabriella took the basketball in her right hand and Jamie's hand in the left and then they walked down to the park. Jamie took the ball from Gabriella's hand and ran to the net. He threw the ball but it didn't fall get in, because it was too high. His shot was getting better, and every time we went here the ball was getting closer to the net.

"Great shot buddy I'm sure it'll get through next time" Jamie took the ball from the ground and gave it to Gabriella. "Mama you try" "Okay" Gabriella threw the ball and it went right through the net.

"Yes" Gabriella was really good at playing basket, because Troy taught her how to play.

"Mama's good"

"Well I learned from the best"

"Who's that?"

"Your daddy, buddy he's a great player. Now try again" Jamie threw the ball again and this time it got even higher. "Almost" Gabriella said.

A guy came over to Gabriella and Jamie. "Look like you 2 are having fun" Gabriella turned around and froze.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Jake had a grin on his face and Jamie's face went scared. "Oh the little boy is scared"

"Jamie come here Gabriella said. And Jamie walked over to her giving her his basketball and taking her hand.

"Are you spying on us?"

"No babe I would never do that"

"Stop calling me babe and just leave us alone. I did as you told me too and moved away, now I only have my son. So please just stay the hell away from us"

"Watch your language Montez, you don't want to be rude in front of the boy" he looked at Jamie and he hide behind Gabriella's leg.

"Jake just stop it and leave us alone" Gabriella had told Jake many other times before about Jamie and that he was Troy's son. He didn't care that she had a son, he just didn't want her to go back to Troy.

"Fine I'll leave you alone for now, but remember I'll be watching you" with that he walked away. And Gabriella gave the basketball to Jamie and carried him all the way home.

That night Gabriella and Jamie felt to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Nothing is in it's right place

**Chapter 3**

Both Gabriella and Jamie wew sleeping but….

"Troy. TROY. Jake NOOO. TROOOY" Jamie woke up.

"Mommy, mommy wake up" Gabriella woke up. "Sweetie what's wrong"

"Mama screaming. Mama calling Troy and said no to Jake" Now Gabriella remembered the dream.

"Mama who's Troy?" he said looking into her eyes with his own. "Your… daddy"

"And daddy's home?"

"Yeah sweetie he is"

"Me wish I was home with daddy"

"Me too buddy, me too"

_With Troy_

Troy is still at his parents' house. He slept another night at his old house.

"Mom do you ever think she'll come back?"

"Do you want me to me honest?" Troy nodded.

"Then no, I don't think she'll come back. But if that's what you want more than anything in your heart, maybe she will come back. But if I were you Troy I wouldn't count on it and maybe you should try to smile, you owe yourself that" Troy nodded. Knowing he couldn't get a smile on his face. He missed her too much.

Something must have been wrong otherwise Gabriella wouldn't just leave. Troy had read it a thousand times and the day she left he had read it about 20. Where was she, she would never leave without saying goodbye. Troy wanted to find her so bad, but he knew she wasn't in Albuquerque. When he found out she was gone he searched everywhere, but there was nothing left of her to find. He could search the whole world trying to find her, but he didn't know where to begin. 3 years. 3 damn years without any clue of the one he loved with all his heart. It had been 3 years since he last saw her, since he last kissed her, hugged her, scent her and just showed her how much he loved her.

_Back with Gabriella_

About 2 hours later. Gabriella and Jamie were baking cookies.

"Buddy that's way too much salt" Jamie shook his head. "Yes sweetie. You can't eat them if you put that much salt in it"

"Not much" Jamie said looking up at Gabriella with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Sweetie that's a handful, it's too much" Jamie nodded and only took a little bit and putted it in the pastry.

That reminded Gabriella of Troy. They loved baking together, but actually they loved to do anything together.

"_Stop with the salt" Troy told Gabriella._

"_Why?"_

"_Because we can't eat them if you put more salt in it"_

"_But it was only a teaspoonful"_

"_Yes I know but that's already too much"_

"_Oh but…" she got interrupted… by Troy's lips._

_Gabriella pulled back "Bolton, are you trying to distract me?"_

"_Does it works?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Then I am" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as their lips met in to a passionately kiss._

Gabriella wiped away a tear without Jamie noticing. She loved baking cookies with Jamie, but she still missed Troy around to watch if she were doing the right thing.

"Mama when's cookies done?"

"Sweetie why don't you go play and I'll finish the cookies" Jamie nodded and ran to his room.

Gabriella finished the cookies and put them in the oven. Then she cried her eyes out wanting Troy.

_With Troy_

Troy was looking outside the window of his old room and over to Gabriella's old house. Were her parents still lived. He was looking at the balcony, that he so many times had climbed up at, because they didn't wan her parents to know he was there.

_Troy was knocking at Gabriella's balcony door.__"Ella?"_

_Gabriella woke and walked to the door. "Troy what are you doing here, it's.." she looked at the clock "1am"_

"_I just wanted to see you" she let him in._

"_You are crazy wildcat"_

"_I know but you like it" he said with his million dollar smile._

"_Yeah that's true"_

_He pulled her down on the bed and laid on top of her, and they started a huge make out session._

_Troy moaned. "Shh you are waking my parents"_

"_Well I can't do anything about it, I'm blinded by my sexy girlfriend and I can't handle the things I'm doing" he said with a grin on his face._

_She smiled at him and they continued what they were doing._

"_I love you Troy Alexander Bolton"_

"_And I love you Gabriella Anne Montez"_

That was only one of the times Troy had been sneaking up to Gabriella's room in the middle of the room. It had almost been 4 years since he had last done it.

For Troy it felt like 10 years it also felt like 10 years he last saw Gabriella, even though it had only been 3. 3 long years. Without any sign of Gabriella. Everyday felt like months, it was a nightmare. Why couldn't she just be here with him? She was supposed to be here, back home in Albuquerque with Troy.


	4. True love never forget each other

**Chapter 4**

_Gabriella's POV_

Troy please come and find me, I love you with all my heart and I have never stopped you are my life, my soul, my love, my everything. Tears rolled down my cheeks, then an idea popped up in my head. She found a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. Why didn't I come up with this idea sooner?

_Dear Troy_

_I want you to know I have never stopped loving you. You mean everything to me; I love you with all my heart. I don't know if you have moved on. But I just want you to know I will always love you, and I will never find another man. If I can't have you then I don't want anyone at all. 'Cause you are the only person, who can make me smile for hours, who wipes away my tears, who hugs me not only when I'm sad, who kisses me like no other, and loves me in a way I've never thought existed._

_I'm so sorry I haven't called or send you a letter before, but I can't call you and sending you a letter is really hard, 'cause if it ends up in the wrong hands it would be really terrible._

_I don't think we're ever going to see each other again, but I want you to know. That all I want is to be home back in your arms, and you never letting go of me._

_Please still don't try to contact me. And I'm sorry I can't tell you why and I'm sorry I just left out of the blue, but I had no choice._

_There is something I wanted to tell you, but since I can't tell you in person and I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again, I think it would be better if I don't. I'm so, so sorry about everything, but please don't hate me._

_Yours Brie_

_P.s. Troy don't show this letter to anyone. Please I'm begging you and don't tell anyone I'm alive. I want them to move on without me thinking that I might be… dead, but it's hurting me not knowing if you know I still love you, so I had to send this._

As I had read the letter over and over I found an envelope and put the letter in. Writing '_Alexander Bolton'_ and Troy's address on it. I didn't write Troy on it 'cause if there was a change Jake would find it, it wouldn't be such subspecies it was marked with Alexander instead of Troy and Alexander was Troy's middle name so I really hoped he would get the letter. And I wrote Brie instead of Gabriella, because Troy only used that nickname when we were alone, and I assumed Jake didn't know Brie was me.

"Jamie?"

"Yes mama?"

"We are going to visit Mr. and Mrs. Adams"

"Okay" he just said to me.

I put the letter down in my handbag and we walked over to our neighbors. Luckily there wasn't any Jake nearby. So we knocked on the door and Mrs. Adams let us in.

"It's really good to see you 2" she said giving both of us a hug. "Do you want a cookie?" she asked Jamie.

He looked at me and I nodded. "Yes please"

"Okay then I'll be right back" she walked to the kitchen and then Mr. Adams came down.

"Hey you 2" he said giving me and Jamie a hug. Mrs. Adams walked back and gave Jamie the cookie "Thank you" Jamie said. "You're welcome sweetie" Mr. Adams took Jamie in to another room to play with him. And I knew he would protect him with his life, both of them loved Jamie so much, because they couldn't get kids. And they had tried for years, but now they were too old.

"So sweetie why did you come over, you face seem really serious and it looks like you have been crying!"

"Well it's true I have been crying; remember once I told you I had a husband?"

"Yeah I remember" "And I told you I couldn't be with him because of this guy who wanted to do some bad things if I stayed with my husband"

"I remember"

"Well I want to send this" I took the letter out of the bag and showed it to her. "But I was wondering if you could do it for me, 'cause I know he's watching me and if I mailed the letter myself he would just follow me and take the letter, read it and then bad things would happen"

"Of course I'll mail it for you, but you have to tell the cops about him"

"No I can't tell the cops it wouldn't help, he would just escape and if he found out I had told the police he would try to kill me" tears ran down my cheeks.

"Gabriella don't say that"

"But it's true he would try to kill me or Troy if he found out" I whispered the last sentence, 'cause I didn't want Jamie or anyone else to hear what I just said.

"Oh come here" she hugged me and I cried in to her arms, like if I was a 4 year old. "Everything will be okay" Being in her arms was just like being in my moms, even though Mrs. Adams was much older. She was an old lady on 70 and her husband was 72. But they were some of the sweetest people I knew.

"You have to stay for dinner, she said out of the blue"

"No it's okay we don't want to bother you"

"I incest, we have tons of food and we really like your company and any way I don't think Jamie wants to go home any time soon." She said smiling.

We heard laughing from the other room and Jamie was the one laughing loudest. A slight laugh came out of my mouth, when I heard him laugh. "Okay we'll stay for dinner"

"Good"


	5. Now things seem brighter

**Chapter 5**

_Gabriella's POV_

"Thanks for everything"

"You're welcome sweetie, I hope everything will be all right" Mrs. Adams said.

"Thanks yeah I hope so too. Jamie can you say goodbye"

Jamie gave Mr. and Mrs. Adams a hug and then both of them gave Gabriella one.

"Thanks for dinner and for helping me"

"Anytime" Mrs. Adams said.

"Thanks" Gabriella and Jamie walked home while waving to the couple.

But halfway, they heard a voice. Jake's voice. "What have you been doing all day?"

_Gabriella's POV_

Oh no, not now. I turned around and looked at Jake. "What do you want Jake?"

"I asked you something, what have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing"

"Your lying" he walked closer.

"We have just visited our neighbors"

"And what did you tell them?"

"Nothing, we were just visiting them, Jamie loves to play with Mr. Adams and he loves to play with Jamie and then I thought it had been a long time since we last talked and decided to go there"

"What did you talk about?"

"I just told them about my life, and it's really hard to raise Jamie by myself, just because that stupid bastard of his father left me" I squeezed Jamie's hand so he knew he shouldn't say anything. 'Cause what I just said was a big fat lie, but I didn't want Jake to know that.

"That's my girl" Jake said.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your girl?"

"Yes you are and you always will be"

"No" I saw a man walking closer to us and realized it was Mr. Adams.

"Gabriella are you okay, this man isn't hurting you?"

"No but thanks for your concern Mr. Adams" "No problem Gabriella"

"But if you 2 would have us excused, Jamie really need to go to bed, it's getting late" I said, unlocked the door and walked in. Thank god Mr. Adams came by. I could here they were still talking outside.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, 'cause this isn't the first time I see you by Gabriella's house, and it doesn't seem like she's enjoying it" Mr. Adams told him.

"Well I'm an old friend of hers, we haven't talked for a long time and I just wanted to check up on her"

"You're lying, 'cause I have seen you by her house a lot for the last 3 years, and I just want you to know someone is watching. I have no idea who you are but you don't seem as a good guy" with that I heard footsteps leaving and I looked out of the window to see Mr. Adams walking home.

"Mama daddy a bastard who left us?"

"No buddy, mama just lied to Jake"

"Mama can't lie, you say Jamie can't"

"I know I told you not to lie to people, and you are right I shouldn't either. But things are complicated right now, so I had to"

"Jamie lie too?"

"No sweetie and I'm sorry I did, I won't do it again"

"Promise?"

"I promise, Now go get your PJ"

"Okay" he ran to his room, without saying another word and I was relieved that he didn't ask any more questions.

I looked down, and remembered that I hadn't seen the letters that had come to me. There was one from the school I had tried to get a job on as a teacher on. I hope they have giving me the job, please. I opened and there it stood. 'Mrs. Bolton you have got the job as the new music teacher, your first day is the 15 of April'. Yes I've got a job. I had only had a few jobs as a maid and a waitress, but I got fired, because Jamie used to be really sick, and there wasn't anyone else but myself who could look after him all day, when I was working as a waitress and had to work from 9am to 10pm. But Jamie hadn't been sick for a long time, and my day at work was only from 9am to 3pm now, so I could probably get someone to look after Jamie while I worked.

About 20 minutes later, Jamie had got in his PJ, I had brushed his teeth and now he already slept peacefully in his bed. I guess he was really tired from playing so much today.

I dialed Mr. and Mrs. Adams number, hoping they would look out for Jamie, while I was at work.

"Hello" It was Mrs. Adams.

"Hey It's Gabriella"

"Oh hi sweetie, is something wrong?"

"No not at all, I just found out I got a job on the local school in town as a music teacher and I was wondering if you could look after Jamie from 9am to 3pm from Monday to Friday?"

"Of course we can, we love to have him over here, and we love to help you. It's so good you have found a good job"

"Thanks, I owe you so much and I'll pay you for it"

"No, no sweetie, you don't have to pay us. Just spending time with Jamie is the best way you could pay"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yes bye"

Yes I've got a job and a babysitter for Jamie, how much better could it get right now? And I didn't even have to pay anything for it. I looked down at the letter again, reading it seeing if it was really true, but when I came to the first line, where there stood Mrs. Bolton. I bursted out crying.

I didn't keep my own last name when we got married, and I didn't call myself Montez-Bolton I only wanted Troy's name, 'cause that way it felt more 'real', but right now it only made me more sad. Why couldn't I be with him? More tears came down my cheeks, and they wouldn't stop.

_Days later Troy's POV_

I walked downstairs and saw a letter on the floor right in front of the front door. Weird the way, the person had written 'Alexander Bolton' looked just like the way Brie spelled it. But it couldn't be her, who had send it, it couldn't, she hadn't contacted me for 3 years, but if it wasn't her, who was it?

There were hearts on the envelope, and it looked like a love letter. Did I have a secret admire? Should I open it, if it wasn't Brie, then it somehow would feel like I was cheating on her. But then again it was only a letter.

I opened the letter. I was sure it was from Brie, it was her handwriting. But how? And why didn't she write to me sooner? Well maybe she would tell that in the letter.

_**Dear Troy**_

_**I want you to know I have never stopped loving you. You mean everything to me; I love you with all my heart. I don't know if you have moved on. But I just want you to know I will always love you, and I will never find another man. If I can't have you then I don't want anyone at all. 'Cause you are the only person, who can make me smile for hours, who wipes away my tears, who hugs me not only when I'm sad, who kisses me like no other, and loves me a way I've never thought existed.**_

I love you too Brie and I never stopped either, You are my life.

_**I'm so sorry I haven't called or send you a letter before, but I can't call you and sending you a letter is really hard, 'cause if it ends up in the wrong hands it would be really terrible.**_

What does she mean with the wrong hands? And why can't she just call me? If someone is after her I swear to god I will kill him.

_**I don't think we're ever going to see each other again, but I want you to know. That all I want is to be home back in your arms, and you never letting go of me.**_

I wiped away a tear. No Brie, you will come back you have to. I can't move on without you. I don't wanna live without you.

_**Please still don't try to contact me. And I'm sorry I can't tell you why and I'm sorry I just left out of the blue, but I had no choice.**_

I wish I could understand all of this. It's hard not knowing what's going on with her, and all those things is worrying me.

_**There is something I wanted to tell you, but since I can't tell you in person and I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again, I think it would be better if I don't. I'm so, so sorry about everything, but please don't hate me.**_

What can it be? Brie please tell me. I want to know. You have to. Please. More tears fell down on my cheeks. But right now I didn't care. Brie is alive and that's all that matter right now.

_**Yours Brie**_

_**P.s. Troy don't show this letter to anyone. Please I'm begging you and don't tell anyone I'm alive. I want them to move on without me thinking that I might be… dead, but it's hurting me not knowing if you know I still love you, so I had to send this.**_

Brie I know you love me, and I hope we'll see each other again soon. I want you with all my heart to come back. And I promise I won't tell anyone you're alive. Knowing you're alive is the best thing I could imagine, 'cause then there is still hope, but if you weren't here anymore then I would die. But right now I would really hope you could be here with me.


	6. Everybody turns their back on you

**Chapter 6**

_The next day still Troy's POV_

I woke up the next day at 10am, not knowing if the letter from Brie was true or just a dream. But when I saw the letter at the bed right next to me, I knew it was true, Brie was alive she wasn't de…. I couldn't say it 'cause if I did it felt like she actually was. I guess I fell asleep while I was reading the letter. I read it again and again. She was alive and I knew I was going to see her again…Someday.

But I had no idea if I actually was going to see her, and no matter how much I hoped she'd come back I couldn't know for sure. Maybe it would take weeks, maybe months, maybe more years. Maybe a whole lifetime! Why couldn't she just come right now?

I walked downstairs, and to my surprise I saw… Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Chad and Taylor.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"Well we used the key you gave me years ago when you just moved here and we want you to hang out with us" Chad said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now" I said hoping they would leave.

"Troy you never are and you never wanna have fun anymore" Sharpay said.

"Can you blame me?"

"Troy come on a have fun with us" Jason said.

"No I don't want to, I lost the one I love, and all of you are saying I should just move on, and that she's probably dead. But I can't move on. And I can't believe you are saying she's dead. She is your friend"

"Was, she was our friend" Taylor corrected me. "She haven't called us in 3 years, and she didn't leave us anything or said goodbye"

"She couldn't, something bad is going on with her, and it was too hard to say goodbye to any of us"

"But she left you a letter she didn't leave anything to us" Sharpay said.

"Well I'm her husband"

"And we are her friends, but she doesn't care enough about us to say goodbye to us" Kelsi yelled.

"I can't believe all of you, she is your friend, and there was a reason she left, you guys shouldn't be mad at her, it's not her fault!" I screamed.

"Then who's fault is it Troy?" Zeke asked.

"I.. I don't know"

"See you don't know if she left because she didn't want to be friends with us, she is probably married to another guy and have a lot of new friends" Sharpay said.

"NO"

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked confused.

I was about to tell them about the letter, but stopped myself, because Brie told me not to. "I don't"

"Actually I don't get why we are still friends with you, everyday we're trying to get you happy and want you to hang out with us, but you always turn us down. And you are always getting mad at us, for telling you to move on. So you know what I'm done trying to get you happy. You can live your life all alone, 'cause I'm done with you" Chad yelled and walked out throwing my key on the floor.

"FINE" I screamed.

And all of the others followed Chad. Great, now I don't have my wife or my my friends anymore. Can life get any better?

_About a week later, Gabriella's POV_

It was around 9pm and I had just put Jamie to bed, it was Friday. So I could stay up long. Without thinking of getting to work the next day. I turned on the TV and to my surprise it was One Tree Hill I hadn't been watching any episodes since High School, but I still thought it was a great show. It was the episode where Peyton tells Lucas how she feels and founds out Lucas's with Brooke.

_Peyton: "Lucas, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got scared but-But the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you"_

Then Brooke came in. And everything Peyton hoped she would get with Lucas just slipped away. Right now I felt exactly like her, not knowing if Troy had found another wife. And if he had I couldn't blame him, 'cause I didn't tell him why I left and I just left out of sudden.

The next day I woke up around 10am, and decided to make breakfast. Jamie was still sleeping. I walked in to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, to find no food. Oh snap I forgot to buy food yesterday, there was only a milk and a pack of butter.

I took a shower, walked to Jamie's room and woke him, gave him a bath and then we drove to the supermarket to get some food.

When we were walking over to the car on our way out of the supermarket I saw Jake. I just thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Jake go home"

"Oh come on babe"

"Jake NO, leave me alone I don't wanna listen to you"

"Gabby you know you love me" he was standing on the road.

"No I don't I LOVE TROY, and you can't change anything about that"

He slapped me and Jamie closed his eyes. "Don't you say that ever again, or it will be worse for yourself"

"Jake just leave, I don't want to have anything to do with you, you have already ruined my life"

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry I just want to do what is best for you"

"Then stay the hell away from me" I tried to get to the car, but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Let go if me!"

"Never" a car was driving at our direction, and Jake was still standing on the road trying to get me on it too. "LOOK OUT" I screamed and he got a shocked and let go of my arm. But he didn't see the car, and the person driving the car didn't realize anyone was standing on the road.

Jake got hit by the car and fell to the ground, now blood began to leave a mark on the road.


	7. Home isn't always what you expect

**Chapter 7**

What? Did it just happen? Is he dead? Gabriella run, run. It was the little voice inside my head, I can't run, it would be like murdering him; I thought to myself. I unlocked the car. "Jamie go inside the car" he did as I said and I put our groceries in the back of the car also, and gave him one of the bananas I just bought. I ran over to Jake. OMG, there was blood everywhere; the man in the car had already called 911, so all we did now was wait.

About 5 minutes later the ambulance came and drove Jake to the hospital. We drove home and I put the food in the refrigerator, and took Jamie over to Mr. and Mrs. Adams telling what had happened. After that I drove to the hospital, to check on Jake. I don't know why I cared about him, but I was in love with him once, he was nice, but then he started slapping me and all my feelings disappeared. So that leaves my question, what was I doing here? He hurt me, he is the reason I'm here and not with Troy, he's the reason Jamie doesn't know who his father is.

I walked over to a desk in the hospital. "Hi can I help you miss?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Mrs." I corrected. "And yes could you please tell me where I can find Jake, Jake Martin?"

"He's going trough surgery, right now, but you are welcome to take a seat in the waiting room"

"Thanks"

Was the reason I was here, because it would seem more real if it turned out he was.. dead? I didn't know why I was here, but for some reason it felt wrong if I wasn't.

About an hour later a nurse came over to me. "I'm sorry Mrs…" "Bolton, Mrs. Bolton" "I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton, but Mr. Martin.. is dead. We have tried to get him back for the last hour, but he lost too much blood. You can still see him one the last time, he's right down the hall in number 5" "Thanks"

I walked down the halls, not knowing if I should be happy or cry. I opened the door and saw a pale, peaceful Jake. A tear ran down my cheek. God Gabriella you promised yourself, never to let youeself cry because of him again, and now that he's….I couldn't say it. You still do it. I ran out of the room not looking back.

I drove home and wrote a letter to the school I was working at I had to tell I wouldn't show up on Monday. I packed me and Jamie's stuff and took it to the car. Then I walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Adams. I told them what happened and they understood why I wanted to go home. They said they would take care of the papers with the house for me and I was really relieved of that, and they also said they were going to mail the letter for me.

"We're gonna miss you 2 so much" Mrs. Adams said giving both of us a hug.

"You too, and thank you for everything"

"Here" Mr. Adams said handing me a 1000 bucks.

"No I can't take that"

"Yes you can, and you will" I took it.

"Thank you so, so much. We'll come visit you someday"

"Our doors will always be open for you 2"

"Thanks" we gave both of them a hug and walked to the car.

"Mama where are we going?"

"Home buddy, we're going home"

About 2 hours later we stopped and got some lunch I still hadn't got any breakfast, so I was really hungry. I couldn't believe I was going to see Troy, and all my friends and my mom and dad. I just really hoped all of them still loved me. Especially Troy.

"Mom is this home?"

"No sweetie, we are just going to eat lunch here"

We ate our lunch and right after we got back to the car Jamie fell asleep. Half an hour later we were already in Albuquerque. But I didn't know if I was ready to see anybody now. So I decided to stop by my favorite Café and bought a coffee for me and ice-cream for Jamie.

I was holding Jamie's hand, paying for my coffee and his ice, when I heard a familiar voice. "Oh thanks, Louise" she said. I turned around and looked at the woman.

"Sharpay?" she turned her face at me looking a little surprised. "Gabriella?"

I gave the ice-cream to Jamie and took my coffee and gave Sharpay a hug.

"God I've missed you so much" I said wiping away a tear.

"Yeah sure" she said looking away from me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you've been gone FOR 3 YEARS, doing who knows what, with who knows who. And now you expect to be completely forgiving. No way Gabriella, you left and that's fine, but don't expect to be let back in"

I brushed out in tears. Both of us sat down at the same table and Jamie sat down right beside me. "Sharpay please listen, I didn't leave, because I wanted to, I left because I didn't have another choice"

"And who's that?" she pointed at Jamie. "Your son, you got with your new husband?" she was really mad.

"Yes he's my son, but.." she interrupted me.

"How old is he exactly?"

"2 year and 3 months"

"Oh so you just left Troy and found another guy, someone who has the same eyes as Troy and then you got pregnant and now you are coming back. For what? Forgiveness?"

"Shar I haven't found another guy. He's Troy's I haven't cheated on Troy. He is the father. And I'm coming home for understanding. I didn't have a choice, I had to leave. But not a single day went by without, missing any of you. I love all of you"

"So why did you leave?"

"Because my ex showed up, remember Jake I told you about once?"

"Yes what about him?"

"Well he always slapped me and that's why I left him, and then I found Troy and got married to him, but then Jake showed up with a gun…" I continued my story to every single piece and stopped with his… death.

"Oh my god honey, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I think I would be kinda mad too"

"No it's not" she gave me a hug. "I really missed you too; I couldn't understand why you just left.

"He's really cute" she looked at Jamie.

"Thanks"

"What's his name?" "James Alexander Bolton"

"So he is Troy's?"

"Yeah he is. How is he?"

"Troy?"

"Actually he's not the same Troy, he used to be and he hasn't been for 3 years since…"

"..I left?" I finished her sentence.

"Yeah

So he missed me. I really felt guilty just leaving him. Everything he had to go through luckily I was going to see him soon.


	8. Home is the best place ever

**Chapter 8**

_Gabriella's POV_

"Shar?"

"Yeah" she looked up at me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well" she looked down. "I was, but I understand why you left. But all of us tried to get Troy to forget about you, and he wouldn't. He is always just staying at your house or visiting his parents and then he's just staying in his old room. He doesn't want to forget about you"

"So you were mad at me, you thought I just left and wouldn't come back. And you tried to forget about me?"

"Yeah I'm sorry hun. I'm not mad at you anymore but I think everybody else is. 'Cause Chad and Troy got in a fight and Chad told he wouldn't be his friend anymore, and all of us followed Chad leaving Troy alone"

Poor Troy. He was really, really hurt and it was all because of me, and now everybody had turned their back on him. Everything was my fault.

"Oh no. Everything is my fault. I'm not blaming any of you. And I understand if you don't want to talk to me. But I have to talk to Troy"

"Well you know where he lives"

"Hey I have an idea. You want to be friends with him again right?" I asked Sharpay.

"Yeah" "Then drive with me home to Troy"

"Why?"

"Just ring the doorbell and tell him to come out and then I hide behind you so he won't see me. Then you surprise him, when I walk over to him, and he stops being mad at you"

"I'm kinda confused right now, but I'm sure it'll work"

Me and Jamie got into my car and Shar took her own then we drove home to me and Troy's house. I left the car on the other side3 of the road so Troy couldn't see it when he walked out. Now he would only see Sharpay's and then he wouldn't get suspicious. I took Jamie's hand and walked over to Sharpay.

"Gabby what about James?"

"Just carry him in your arms. And Troy will probably ask who it is, and then you just say he'll find out later"

"Okay sure"

"Jamie is it okay if aunt Sharpay carries you?" he nodded and Shar took him up and walked over to the door where she rang the doorbell, while I hide behind her. So troy couldn't see me. Of course Shar was thin, but if she was also holding Jamie, then Troy's change to see me was low. Shar didn't get any respond when she rang the doorbell so she did it again.

"Who it is?" A voice inside yelled. God it felt so good to hear Troy's voice, even though it was hard to hear it.

"It's me Sharpay"

"Shar what do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk"

"Troy I just want to talk to you, please come out"

"The door is open you can just walk in" Sharpay looked at me and gave me a 'help' look.

"Just say something" I whispered.

"Troy come out, it's a beautiful day outside and when was the last time you were outside?"

"When I visited my parents" he yelled.

"C'mon Troy, I have a surprise for you"

"I don't want your surprise Shar all I want is Brie"

"Troy please" Sharpay begged.

"Fine" he walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it'?"

"Well first I want to say I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean to just walk away and I'm sorry all the time I've yelled at you"

"It's cool"

_Troy's POV_

I had first realized the boy she was holding now. Who was he? His eyes looked just like my.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the little boy.

"Well you'll find out later. Don't you want your surprise?"

"Sure" actually I didn't want it, but I didn't want to make Sharpay sad, by saying I didn't.

"Here it is" she said smiling and stepped to her left. I just looked at her like she was a weirdo. Then I looked to my front and saw…

"BRIE?" I screamed.

"Troy" she spoke. What? Was I dreaming? She looked even prettier than I remembered. She ran in to my arms and started crying.

"I'm so, so sorry" she said between tears. I hugged her tighter.

"Brie its okay, I still love you and I always did, not a single day went by without me loving you"

"I love you too" she said still crying. "I'm so sorry, I really am I never meant to do this"

"Babe its okay I'm here now" I looked at Sharpay and she had also tears in her eyes.

"I never meant to leave; I just didn't have a choice. He wanted to kill you and if I told him anything he would kill me, he had a gun." She said between tears.

I lifted her head so she looked right in to my eyes. "Brie it's okay. I understand" I leaned in and kissed her, for the first time in 3 years got I had missed her. She meant everything to me. About 3 minutes later she pulled back.

"Troy. Promise me you'll never leave my side and love me no matter what"

"I promise I could never stop loving you. You are my life"

"Well I have to tell you something. Remember I wrote something to you in the last letter that I wanted to tell you but couldn't because I had to tell you in person?" I nodded.

"Well" she walked over to Sharpay and she handed the little boy to her. Then she walked back and stood right in front of me.

"Troy this is my son, well actually it's…" I stopped her. "It's what? Who's the father?"

"You are" I looked at her confused. "He's 2 years and 3 months old. I was pregnant when I had to leave and I gave birth to a healthy boy 9 months later, 2 weeks overdue. It's yours. You are a dad. His name is James Alexander Bolton"

"You gave him my names?"

"Of course, he's your son, and anyway Bolton is also my name, remember we are still married" she showed me the ring, giving me a little smile.

I hugged both of them. "I love both of you" She kissed my cheek. "I love you too"

"Me love too" Jamie said and that made me smile. "Daddy" he said.

"How does he know?" I asked confused.

"You thought he wasn't thinking of his dad? I showed him tons of pictures of you; I wanted him to know who his dad was"

I was so happy to hear him call me daddy. It made me smile even bigger. "Thank you Shar, I owe you big time" I said giving her a hug. "How did you find her?" "Well she just showed up out of the blue" she said smiling.

"Well gotta go" she gave all of us a hug.

"Shar don't tell anyone I'm back. I want it to be a surprise"

"My lips a sealed" she walked to her car and drove off.


	9. The first day of the rest of our life

**Chapter 9**

_Nobody's POV_

"Oh it's good to have you home" Troy said kissing Gabriella's neck.

"And it's really good to be home"

"Troy, we have to go visit my parents and I want to see everybody again"

"I know, but a lot of them are really mad at you, the only one who believes you would come back, is your mom"

"Not even my dad thought I would come back?"

"No" he looked down.

"And what about you? You ever thought I wouldn't come back?"

"No, I knew you would come back someday, I could feel it in my heart"

"Well I still want to see my parents"

"Actually my parents have invited everybody to their house this evening"

"Well I guess I'm going to see everybody there then" she looked down with a sad face.

"Troy what if they hate me?"

"They won't, and I'll be by your side the whole night"

"Thanks"

"Anything for you. Well I have to go call my mom and tell her that I'm not coming alone"

"You're going to tell her you're bringing me and Jamie?"

"No of course not, I tell her it's a surprise who I'm bringing"

_That evening_

"Jack do you think he has finally found a girlfriend?" Phoebe asked her husband excited.

"I don't know, maybe he have finally moved on"

The doorbell rang and Phoebe opened it. Troy she said giving him a hug she looked up and behind him she saw…

"Gabriella?"

"Hi Phoebe" Gabriella gave her a hug.

Phoebe just looked at Gabriella shocked and then down on Jamie.

"Who's that?" she pointed at Jamie.

"You'll find out later" Troy said taking Jamie's hand and the 3 of them walked in.

Everybody was already there and when Sharpay saw them, she jumped up and gave all of them a hug.

"Hey, Gabs, Troy, Jamie"

"Hey Shar" Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"You don't seem surprised, that she's here. And I thought you were mad at her" Taylor said.

"I knew she would come and I could never hate my best friend" she smiled at Gabriella.

"But why didn't you tell us she was coming?" Kelsi asked.

"I promised to keep it a surprise"

"My baby" Mandy said walking over to Gabriella giving her a hug. Tears were running down her face.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "Mami I'm so sorry"

"It's okay sweetie, I knew you would come back"

Everybody was looking at Gabriella and then at Jamie.

"Look I'm sorry I just left, I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I did it to protect the man I love" she smiled at Troy.

"But what happened?" Jason asked.

And Gabriella began to tell the whole story, from Jake showing up 3 years ago 'til his dead, only few days ago.

Kelsi and Taylor walked over to Gabriella. "We're really sorry about everything" Kelsi said

"Yeah we shouldn't have doubted your love, can you forgive us?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I forgive you, and I totally understand, I mean I would be mad too if one of you just left without saying anything"

Gabriella's dad just stood there looking at his only child, which just had come home after 3 years.

"Dad?"

He walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "My little girl, my little girl has come home to me" he said between tears.

Gabriella cried too. "Yes I have and I'm not leaving you again"

Everybody came over to Gabriella and gave her a hug, telling how sorry they were, they doubted her. Then everybody's face turned to Jamie, except Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy.

"Anybody who wants to tell me who that is?" Jack said and pointing at Jamie.

"Mommy" Jamie whispered so only Gabriella and Troy heard it. Jamie got shy with that many people. Gabriella lifted him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Troy looked at his parents and then at Gabriella's. "Mom, dad, Mami, Greg all 4 of you this is your grandson"

Everybody was shocked. "Troy you know I don't want you to lie" Phoebe said, but somehow she knew he was telling the truth.

"Mom I'm not" "But how can it be possible?" Mandy asked confused.

"I was pregnant, when I left 3 years ago. I didn't find out before I moved away, so that's why I haven't told anyone" "So you're saying that, that's your son?" Taylor asked confused. "Yes this is me and Troy's son, James Alexander Bolton"

"OMG I'm a grandma, I have a grandson" Mandy said really happy, and she began to cry again.

"Mami don't cry everything's alright"

"I know sweetie, I'm just really happy"

_Later that evening_

Chad and Gabriella is talking.

"So everything's fine with you and Tay? You're still together right?"

"Yes we are and everything is fine"

"So you plan on getting married?"

"Not yet, but who knows I might ask her soon"

"Well I'm happy for you 2"

"Thanks, you know it's really good to have you home, it's the first time I have seen him smile for the last 3 years. He has been a mess without you"

"Well I'm just glad I'm home again I've missed everybody like crazy"

Troy made everybody quiet and stood up on a chair. "So can everybody see me? Well I hope so. Well all of you know I've been a mess the last 3 years, and none of you have seen me smile, before today. Well I haven't seen the woman I love most in life for 3 years, 3 years and to me it seems like forever. Every day I hoped she would came back, every time somebody rang my doorbell I hoped it was her, every time someone called me I was hoping so badly it was Brie, my wife. And now she finally came back. And she wasn't alone, she brought me my son, and I will forever be thankful that both of them came back to me. I thought my life was over. That I would end up alone, 'cause I don't want any other woman than Brie, and if I can't have her. I don't want any, 'cause she's the only woman I could ever love" Troy smiled at her and Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "Gabriella, you mean the world to me, and I'm thankful that you left to protect me. But, I wish we could go back in time, and you never had left. 'Cause I know these 3 years would have been amazing, with you. And then I would have seen my son, grow up, seen him walk for the first time and saying his first word. But I know every day for the rest of my life I'm going to spend with you. You are my life, my soul, my everything and my whole world has been down for 3 years. But now I'm the happiest man in the entire world again. Gabriella Anne Montez I love you and no one can ever change that"

Gabriella was crying badly. She walked over to the chair and stood up on it beside Troy.

"I'm sorry" she said.¨

"For what?" he wiped away her tears.

"For making you miserable"

"I doesn't matter I'm just glad you're Here With Me" he hugged her. "I love you Gabriella Anne Montez"

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton" they looked each other in the eyes and kissed passionately.


End file.
